Different types of welding processes are used in various industries to join materials such as metals. Arc welding is one example of the different types of welding that uses an electric arc between an electrode and a base material to join materials. Different types of arc welding include shielded metal arc welding (SMAW), flux-cored arc welding (FCAW) gas tungsten arc welding (GTAW) and gas metal arc welding (GMAW). In contrast to some of the other conventional welding processes, GMAW uses a continuous wire feed that allows higher welding speeds compared to other conventional welding processes.